deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dig Dug
Dig Dug is the main protagonist from the same title video game series. He previously fought Bomberman in the 11th episode of Death Battle, Bomberman VS Dig Dug. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Inkling vs. Dig Dug (Abandoned) * Dig Dug vs Shovel Knight * Steve vs Dig Dug * Dig Dug vs Pac-Man (Completed) Battles Royale * Terrain Manipulator Battle Royale Possible Opponents *Lanky Kong (Donkey Kong) Death Battle Info (Official) Background *Real Name: Taizo Hori *Honorary Chairman of the Driller Council *Father of Mr. Driller *Ex-Husband of 'Kissy' from Baraduke A.K.A. Alien Sector Pump *15' Harpoon-like hose *Forcefully inflates foes *Stuns enemies for a short time *Injects 10 psi per pump *Pumped until the victim explodes Jackhammer *Burrows in 4 directions *Instant start up *Fast & Efficient *Can tear apart islands Death Battle Info (Fanon) *'Source' Background *Age: 27 (Dig Dug & Dig Dug II), 45 (Digging Strike) *Was a soldier in the year 2382, who was sent to kill all life in a habitable planet (according to Namco x Capcom) Weapons/Items *Pump (15' Harpoon-like hose, Forcefully inflates foes, Stuns enemies for a short time, Injects 10 psi per pump, Pumped until the victim explodes) *Jackhammer (Burrows in 4 directions, Instant startup, Fast & Efficent, Can tear apart islands) *Boulders/Rocks *Cosmo Balls (Rolls in the direction the arrows on them are facing when loosened) *Containers *Ray Gun (Has eight shots/unlimited ammunition on boss battles. Shoots laser projectiles that kills enemies in one shot expect bosses) *Shovel (Used to dig underground) *Axe (Attacks enemies and digs faster) *Boxing Glove (Punches an enemy directly in-front of Taizo away) *Stone (Can create a stone directly in-front of Taizo) *Lightning (Surrounds Taizo with a lightning shield, which will cause any enemy it touches to inflate) *Air Capsule (Replenishes Taizo's air supply when moving underwater) *Bubble (Blocks a single enemy attack) *Snorkel (Causes Taizo's oxygen to be consumed half as quickly while underwater) *Magnet (Attracts power-ups and enemies) *Jetpack (Used to fly in space as seen in Star Trigon) *Music Box (Plays music that will attract enemies) Power-Ups *Boots (Increases Taizo's speed until he loses a life) *Red/Blue/Green/Yellow Pump (Increases range/Increases speed/Increases pump speed/Gives all effects of the other three pumps) *Green/Yellow Hourglass (Turns the area brown and enemies into almost fully inflated for 10 seconds/Makes ghosts appear twice for taking too long over a round. Also stops time when picked up) *Yellow/Blue Rod (Causes a shower of meteorites to fall down to crush all enemies beneath them/Causes a shower of rain bullets to fall down that chips away at the earth and kills off any enemies they hit) *Barrier (Generates a forcefield around Taizo which renders him invulnerable for a while) *Double Drill (Makes Taizo dig 50% faster than normal) *Long Harpoon (Makes Taizo's harpoon extend twice as far) *Tornado Drill (Lets Taizo dig three blocks in-front of him) *Dash Boots (Lets Taizo move 50% faster than normal) *Sure Shot (Lets Taizo take out an enemy twice as fast when he strikes them with a weapon) *Hyper Electromagnetic Drill (Lets Taizo bust through bricks) *Air Tank (Lets Taizo use his Air Gauge more slowly) Feats *Killed countless Pookas and Fygars *Has destroyed a ton of Islands with his jackhammer *Destroyed an giant Pooka Robot and Fygar *Can outrun (Or should I say DIG) Pookas & Fygars *Can tank small explosions that normally hurt Pookas & Fygars *Can somehow survive in space as seen in Dig Dug Arrangement *Digged around 5 to 6 seconds to run from the very bottom up to the very top/surface without any dirt in the way **This means he can travel 3000 kilometers in 6 seconds while digging since that's how deep the Earth goes before reaching the liquid outer core **Since Dig Dug's levels are heavily based on the Earth's layers, it's safe to assume that they scale Faults *Little to no superhuman strength, durability or speed *Pump attack takes time and makes Dig Dug vulnerable to other enemies *Can be crushed by rocks if he digs under them *Cannot attack his ghost enemies if they are traveling through dirt *Can get overconfident sometimes *Has a short temper *Isn't the smartest, though he knows what he's doing Gallery Dig Dug.png Dig Dug - Taizo Hori as he appears in Namco X Capcom.png|Taizo Hori as he appears in Namco X Capcom Dig Dug - Taizo Hori as he appears for his 30th Anniversary of Dig Dug.png|Taizo Hori as he appears for his 30th Anniversary of Dig Dug Dig Dug - Taizo Hori as he appears in the Atari 7800 front art cover.png|Taizo Hori as he appears in the Atari 7800 front art cover Dig Dug - Taizo Hori inflating an enemy in sprite form.png|Taizo Hori inflating an enemy in sprite form Dig Dug - Taizo Hori inflating an enemy in a more modern version.png|Taizo Hori inflating an enemy in a more modern version Dig Dug - Taizo Hori as he appears in Wreck-It Ralph.png|Taizo Hori as he appears in Wreck-It Ralph Dig Dug - Dig Dug Arcade Cabinet Machine.png|Dig Dug Arcade Cabinet Machine Trivia Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Arcade Coin-Op Characters Category:Completed Profile Category:Eponymous Combatants Category:Hero Protagonist Category:Heroes/Heroines Category:Male Category:Mascots Category:Maze Navigator Combatants Category:Namco Characters Category:Protagonist Category:Returning Combatants Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Earth Manipulator Category:Electric Manipulator Category:Lightning Manipulators Category:Water Manipulator Category:Soldier Category:Drill Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Forcefield Manipulators Category:Shield Users Category:Flight Users Category:Music Users Category:Time Stoppers Category:Combatants with Magnetic Abilities Category:Axe Wielders Category:Human